This R13 proposal seeks funds to provide 25 travel awards of $500 each to the most promising trainee investigators (Graduate Students, Residents, Clinician-Scientist / Post-Doctoral Trainees and faculty below the rank of Assistant Professor) and to increase representation by Underserved Minorities of this status to attend and participate in the 2014 Annual Fall Symposium of the Society for Basic Urological Research (SBUR) to be held November 13th -16th in Dallas, TX. The SBUR is a society of scientists and physician- scientists specializing in research on the normal and pathological conditions of tissues of the human genitourinary (GU) tract. GU developmental anomalies and diseases afflict males and females, young and old, and cost the US approximately $11 Billion a year in health costs. The overall objective of the annual Symposium is to share new findings at a multidisciplinary level, to promote interaction among members and other interested scientists, to inspire and promote the success of trainee scientists, and to highlight new areas of research and funding opportunities. This year, the theme of the Symposium is Omics in Urologic Research: New Frontiers Driving Precision Medicine. The specific goals of this Symposium are: 1) to inspire young and established investigators to utilize current knowledge in the field to advance the frontiers of basic and translational urologic research; 2) to promote and advance the careers of new investigators in the field of urologic research; 3) to provide a forum for networking, interaction, and establishing new collaborations between investigators focused in GU development and disease those from other disciplines, and 4) to celebrate the excellence, depth, and diversity of basic urologic research pursued by the members of the organization. Research topics that will be covered during the Symposium include: Omics: Drivers from bench to bedside; Emerging transcriptomics and novel pathways; Models and disparity in urologic diseases; Molecular markers and targets for urologic diseases; and emerging treatment strategies for advanced urologic cancer. All invited speakers are leaders in their respective fields, offering extensive knowledge and experience to the audience. Selection of travel awardees will proceed through a defined process whereby applicants are ranked by the Abstract Review Sub-Committee, which works with the Executive Council of the SBUR to issue individual awards to promising and exceptional Trainee applicants. The Executive Council ensures effective representation of both genders in the awardees and, through a specific campaign, seeks applicants of Underrepresented Minority populations. If funded, this project will contribute to the educational objectives of the meeting by enhancing participation of bright and promising Junior Investigators, Physician-Scientist and Postdoctoral Trainees and Students and increase participation in research by members of underserved minority Trainees.